My Lord
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Zuko is Lord of the Fire Nation, and the Avatar is his willing and eager lover... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_My Lord_**

This is set several years after the war ended. Zuko is Fire Lord, with Iroh as his right hand. Rather than do a story where Aang is prisoner as is the usual case in many Zukaang stories I see, I decided to do something light-hearted and different. In this setting, Zuko is about 20, and Aang 16.

Disclaimer… Avatar does not belong to me in any way, and I make no profit off my Avatar smutfics, though it'd be nice if I could.

The Fire Lord gave out an exasperated sigh before setting his quill down and rubbing his temples in slow circles. The candle on his desktop had become a little stump of wax that glowed dully, hardly illuminating the desk itself. It had been a rather tall candle to begin with. That meant he had spent the better part of the evening and late into the night working on this damn paperwork. Such was the duty of a Fire Lord, but still, he hadn't thought it would be this exhausting. He was tired of the bureaucratic process – there had to be some way to cut this crap so that matters could be dealt with better. He muttered softly, taking a sip from his tea – tea that had become cold a long time ago.

The barely tepid mess made him scowl, and he heated it up with his hand, though by now he had lost his taste for it. As he set the cup down, he heard the door open, and didn't look over to see who it was. Only one person would slide into his study like this uninvited. He held back a sigh of relief, pretending to be in an irritated mood as he felt a pair of slender, gentle hands on his shoulders.

The Fire Lord was so tense, and Aang could feel the build up of chi. His fingers worked in the warm flesh, loosening up said chi.

"Mmm...You've been working for hours, Zuko…" Aang whispered cutely, leaning in and kissing the Fire Lord's ear. The scarred male bit back a small shiver of pleasure, glancing down at the paperwork.

"I have to work and finish this." he murmured, though without much enthusiasm.

"But..." the Avatar smiled a bit, licking at the older male's ear gently before nibbling along the earlobe, "You're so tense..."

Zuko hissed softly, shuddering lightly in pleasure for a moment before quickly composing himself, and gently shooed the Avatar away. He didn't have to look to see that Aang was pouting, in that cute way he always applied whenever he wanted something. These soft grey eyes of his were as effective a weapon as a well-honed sword, or a cannon, and only by avoiding eye contact could the Fire Lord resist his companion's beseeching gazes.

The Avatar was so sweet, and was a good companion for him. Iroh was a bit surprised at first, but he was generally approving of the relationship, helping Zuko to keep it private, though the younger Firebender exercised every measure of discretion he could on his own and didn't need much help from his uncle. There were no displays of affection anywhere that they could be caught, no obvious favoritism from the Fire Lord towards the younger male, and the Avatar maintained his own discretion.

Seeing the effect the Avatar had on his Zuko, and the positive effect the younger male was having on relations between the Fire Nation and the other nations, helped Iroh to turn a blind eye to the knowledge that his beloved nephew shared his bed with a man.

Aang stroked his fingertips along the back of Zuko's head. The older male had taken to pulling his hair back into a topknot, though he had a full head of hair. To the younger male, Zuko looked much better with his hair loose.

"You have such beautiful hair." Aang murmured, admiring the silken locks. Zuko smirked.

"If you want hair, stop shaving that bald head of yours and let me work."

"Old habits die hard." Aang said with a soft giggle, nuzzling his face against his lover's shoulder.

"C'mon...You've got to be bored by now...You're tense all over." He smirked a bit, "I know you have some...tension you'd like to release."

Zuko glanced over his shoulder, seeing his lover clad in a simple but comfortable red shirt with black pants.

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?" He begged in that cute whine, pouting and nibbling Zuko's earlobe again, "Fuck me..."

"No." Zuko teased, wanting to see how much Aang would plead. "Go, practice some Airbending or take a walk in the garden." The boy's dirty talk was slowly but surely turning him on. It was a small but delicious thrill to hear such a naughty phrase come out of a sweet and innocent-looking Airbender.

"B-but that won't help!" Aang pouted, kneading Zuko's shoulders, "I_need yoooouuuu_."

"I have work to do." Zuko replied, speaking calmly on purpose, his voice tight with self-control.

"You're no fun… jackass." Aang stuck his tongue out, and Zuko held back a smirk, stroking his chin as he glanced over at the other man.

"You… have the temerity to call your lord a jackass?" Zuko said with a soft growl, raising his eyebrow as he affixed a glare at the Avatar.

"Ooh, I dare. You gonna give me a spanking for it?" Aang smirked.

"Maybe. You know that insulting the Fire Lord carries serious offense." Zuko replied dryly. It was punishable by death even, if the Fire Lord so deemed it. But the young Avatar knew that Zuko would never actually punish him in a dreadful way. Even when Zuko got rather rough in their intimate sessions, he had never laid a fist, or any other kind of abuse, to his lover.

"Well, come on then... my lord." the bald male asked with a soft coo, toying with the hem of his shirt as he looked up at Zuko with these grey eyes that never ceased to touch a spot deep within the Fire Lord's hard heart.

The Fire Lord ignored him, or seemed to, as he stamped several more papers with his seal. The Avatar crossed his arms and whined softly, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. Zuko had to hold back a laugh at the boy's actions. Pushing the chair back and turning it to one side, he faced his lover.

"Suck your Lord… and maybe he'll fuck you."

Without a word or the slightest hesitation, the Avatar dropped to his knees, opening Zuko's robe after undoing the sash around the waistband, pushing aside the red silk. His nimble fingers undid the silken cord of the waistband, loosening the pants just enough to reveal a more than tempting peek of the Fire Lord's most private areas.

**The rest of this chapter has been cut out to fit the no-smut standard of Fanfiction Net. To read the FULL AND COMPLETE VERSION WITH ALL THE DELICIOUS BOY ON BOY ACTION, simply follow the direct link in my profile to the full version of this tale! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Lord**_

Chapter 2

The Fire Lord smirked as he sunk back into his chair, his erection jutting proudly from his robes.

**(this part has been cut out in accordance with Fanfiction Net's no-smut policy. Full version can be found through a link in my profile.)**

"You like my little dragon, don't you?" the Fire Lord asked, his voice husky.

"My lord, it's not little, not at all!" Aang mewled, causing his master to smile faintly. The younger male continued, "Mmm… I love it so much. I want to feel it inside of me… _please!_"

"Maybe." Zuko murmured idly, knowing that the beads and plug firmly ensconced within his lover were stimulating him in more ways than one. No doubt the Avatar was very hard within the confines of his pants and underwear.

The Fire Lord gently nudged his lover back with his slippered foot, so that Aang's groin came in view, and the fabric was indeed very tented. With a gesture of the Fire Lord's hand, the Avatar stood up, trembling slightly from his arousal and clenching hard around what Zuko had put into him.

**(this part has been cut out in accordance with Fanfiction Net's no-smut policy. Full version can be found through a link in my profile.)**

That being done, he crawled under the sheets, Aang doing the same. He felt slender hands paw at his chest, and he glanced at the Avatar with a contented and lazy smile.

"I love you, Zuko." Aang breathed weakly, running his fingers along the Fire Lord's jaw. Zuko took the hand and kissed its fingertips.

"I love you too." the Firebender purred. It was rare that the Fire Lord showed such moments of tenderness. He was usually more dominant and taciturn, so Aang cherished these small and soft moments.

"Thank you, my lord…"


End file.
